This invention relates to a mold oscillation device for making oscillation of a mold used in a continuous casting machine known in the art.
In order to stabilize a casting operation in such a continuous casting machine, it is necessary to avoid burning between the mold and a casting piece placed in the mold. In order to avoid the burning, it is effective to oscillate the mold during the casting operation. Under the circumstances, the continuous casting machine is provided with a mold oscillation device making oscillation of the mold.
In the manner which will presently be described, a conventional mold oscillation device comprises a driving apparatus, an oscillation detecting apparatus, and a control apparatus. The driving apparatus is connected to the mold and is for driving the mold to have the oscillation. The oscillation detecting apparatus is operatively connected to the mold and is for detecting the oscillation to produce an oscillation detection signal representative of the oscillation. The control apparatus is connected to the driving apparatus and the oscillation detecting apparatus and is responsive to the oscillation detection signal for controlling the oscillation detecting apparatus to have an operation which will later be described in detail with reference to the drawing.
In the conventional mold oscillation device, it is assumed that the control apparatus has a stability which is decreased under influence of aged deterioration in the driving apparatus. In this event, the mold has an abnormal oscillation. Under the circumstances, it is necessary for an operator to periodically adjust the control apparatus to have parameters which are suitable for controlling the oscillation detecting apparatus.
In addition, it is assumed that the abnormal oscillation occurs from another cause which is not the aged deterioration in the driving apparatus. In this event, the operator must at first find a situation of the oscillation and then adjust those parameters of the control apparatus by trial and error.
Accordingly, a considerably long time is consumed for periodical maintenance and recovery upon occurrence of the abnormal oscillation. In addition, the operator must have a professional knowledge.